doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Benjamín Rivera
Benjamín Rivera (n. 8 de mayo) es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario de Saint Seiya, Fry en Futurama, Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh y Ryoga Hibiki en Ranma 1/2. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Belinda Martínez. Anime * Tetsuo Shima en Akira (Aprox. 1990) * Milo de Escorpión en Saint Seiya (1994-1996) * Camus de Acuario en Saint Seiya (1994-1996) * Milo de Escorpión en Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) (2008) * Camus de Acuario en Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) (2008) * Syd de Mizar Zeta (Un Capítulo) en Saint Seiya (1994-1996) * Shura de Capricornio (Dos Capítulos) en Saint Seiya (1994-1996) * Keigo Asano en Bleach (2008) * Tetsuo Shima en Akira (1995) * Elecmon y Piedmon en Digimon Adventure (1999) * Masaru Aoki en Hajime no Ippo * Ken Ichijouji en Digimon Adventure 02 * Ojo de Águila Sailor Moon Super S * Príncipe Diamante en Sailor Moon R * Andrew (2ª voz) en Sailor Moon R * Benji Price (1ª Voz) en Captain Tsubasa J * Oliver Atom en Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 * Yashamaru en Naruto (2008) * Periko en Zatch Bell * Tsubaki en Full Metal Panic * Akitoki Hojo en InuYasha * Ryou Kamihiro (ZenRyo) en Shaman King * Raishinshi en Soul Hunter * Ryoga Hibiki en Ranma ½ (algunos capítulos) (1993-1995) y películas (1994) * Ramón en Lupin III (1994-1999) * Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor (1996) and its movies (1995-2003) * Vega en Street Fighter II: La Película (1994) * Carlos en Street Fighter II-V * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh (2000-2004) * Dimitri en Yu Gi Oh GX (2004) * Voces Adicionales en Transformers Robots In Disguise * Hisashi Mitsui (2ª voz) en Slam Dunk * Gary Oak (3ª Voz) en Pokémon (2008-presente) * Tom Misaki en Supercampeones J Series animadas * Número 4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Philip J. Fry en Futurama * Jimbo en Los Simpson * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (1993) * Chester en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Rufo Klotz en Doug (Nickelodeon) * Marcus Steven Robert en Heavy Gear * Dying Lensman en Lensman (1990) * Voces Adicionales en Chowder * Kevin 11(2da Voz) en Ben 10 * ECO ECO en Ben 10 Alien Force * Marvin Duplax/ Zero en Súper sergio Películas Animadas * Chester en La hora poderosa de Timmy y Jimmy Películas * Willie Gutierrez en La Traición (The Yards) (2000) * Derrick Webb en Rumores (Gossip) (2000) * John Connor en Terminator 2 (1992) * Ben Marshall en Driving Lessons (2006) (Rupert Grint) * Chamillionaire en Ridin' (2006) * Ken Masters en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) * Spearchucker Jones en H*M*M*C (1984) (Timothy Brown) * Ponyboy Curtis en The Outsiders (1983) (C. Thomas Howell) * Terrell en Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan (1982) (Paul Winfield) * Capitan Juan Wayne Warlock in Galaxy Express (1981) * Spearchucker Jones en H*M*M*C (1978) (Fred Williamson) * Lewis Romero - Destino final 3 * Sylvester en Trapped in the Closet (2005-) (R. Kelly) * Profesor Furoi en Casshern (2005) Series de TV Selwyn Ward * Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers Turbo (1998) * Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson/Blue Ranger en Power Rangers en el Espacio (2000) Otros * Edward (Babe) Heffron en Band of Brothers (2002) * Eric Hansen en Malcolm el de en medio * Justin 'J.T.' Lamber en Step by Step * Joey Tribbiani en Friends (1994-2004) * Albert Clifford 'A.C.' Slater en Salvados por la campana * Kiya (El Pasado de Lothor) en Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja * Zack Taylor/Black Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) * Carter Grayson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers A la Velocidad de la Luz (2001) * Chris Perry Halliwell en Charmed (2004) * Zane en Goosebumps (Escalofríos) (1997) * Chris Kratt en Zoboomafoo * Voces de Extra en Pollo Robot * Jack Hunter en aprendiendo a vivir (1997-2000) * Dex Stewart en Masked Rider (1995) Telenovelas Brasileñas * Fulgencio en Niña Moza * Romeo en Lazos de Familia * Ulises en Paginas de la Vida * Caetano en Mujeres Apasionadas * Thomas Jefferson en Señora del Destino * Duda en Dos Caras Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México